Next Generation
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Mi historia no es agradable, perdí a mi madre cuando era muy pequeña. A causa de eso mi padre me abandonó en todos los sentidos:Mi única fuerza es mi espíritu del Milenio, Iris, guardiana del Ojo del Milenio. Soy una gran duelista con un título que nunca se borra, conozco muchos trucos. Soy SAM PEGASUS y tengo dudas ¿Qué tiene ese chico? ¿Por qué me gusta tanto Yugi Muto? Dime,Atem


**Next Generation**

 **Capitulo 1: Ángel Dorado.**

Maximilian Pegasus nunca le había prestado atención luego de la muerte de Cecilia. Los únicos que la tomaban en cuenta eran el Mayordomo, la Maid Personal de Cecilia, el Jardinero y la Cocinera. Para el resto... ella estaba muerta.

En la Mansión Pegasus, en el último piso, última habitación. Dormía una niña que había significado mucho para Maximilian mucho antes de la tragedia de Cecilia, su nombre es Sam Pegasus, hija de sangre de los Pegasus.

Su padre la había abandonado desde la muerte de su madre, hace seis años. Pero un día decidió poner cara y salir de la habitación.

 **Ese día...**

Sam cepillaba su cabellera rubia frente a la cómoda, se armo de valor. ¡Por fin! Ese día le daría cara a su padre. En su cuello llevaba un artículo del milenio, el ojo para ser exacta. Detrás de ella, una figura idéntica a ella la observaba con detenimiento. Parecía su gemela.

-Iris – Dijo con la voz clara-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás segura?, Sam – Dijo Iris-. El artículo del Milenio te protegerá pero... no lo ves desde hace ocho años.

-Lo haré – Iris se metió de nuevo en el cuerpo de Sam y desapareció en él.

Cogió el mango y salió, los pasillos eran largos y las paredes eran decoradas por pinturas echas por Maximilian, Cecilia aparecía en varias, pero su mirada fue a parar en una bebe rubia, se acercó y leyó **"Mi hermosa Sam"**

-El día de mi nacimiento – Sam continuó caminando, con el vestido de corsé ajustado de color azul y la melena bien peinada. Bajo escalones y escucho voces en el primer piso-. El comedor – Se acercó a la puerta y vio a su padre, comía un plato de arroz y carne con una copa llena de vino.

Suspiró y toco la puerta. Que estaba entreabierta.

-Entre – Contestó Maximilian, Sam no lo recordaba así, tenía la voz más delicada y triste que hubiera oído, con un acento sensual. Entró.

-Pa... Maximilian – Dijo Sam insegura, él la miro. Quedó tan sorprendido que dejo caer la copa en el suelo.

-¿Ce... Cecilia? – Maximilian de la impresión se levantó de la mesa con la mirada llena de ira-. No, Cecilia murió. Tú eres... – Se le quebró la voz.

En eso entra la Maid que fue la personal de Cecilia y se queda en blanco.

-¿Eh? – Balbuceó.

-Si – Dijo Sam-. Soy yo... tú hija – Lo miro a la cara-. Soy Sam Pegasus.

Maximilian la cogió de la muñeca y la atrajo en un profundo y honesto abrazo, mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas de alegría. Su hija... por fin... había regresado.

-Sam – Replicó Maximilian sin soltarla, y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera-. Mi única hija, haz vuelto.

-Lo he echo, padre.

 **Un año después...**

-¿Salir a duelo? – Preguntó Sam, dejando la lata de soda en la mesa, su padre la observaba con detenimiento.

-Si, estamos en mi torneo – Dijo él-. Deberías divertirte, eres una de las mejores duelistas femeninas.

-Aparte de Mai Valentine – Pegasus sonrió.

-Para nada – Se echó adelante con la melena lacia tapándole su ojo izquierdo-. Ve, hay guardias por todos lados. Te protegerán.

-Igual que mi Ojo del Milenio – Sam lo aferró en su cuello.

-Si, hija – Maximilian volvió a su posición original-. Ve.

Sam se levantó y se fue a cambiar; Llevaba un short blanco, camisa blanca con una chaqueta café y botas cafés. Se veía como una arqueóloga. Pero lo que le daba un toque loco era el collar.

 **Salió de la Mansión...**

Camino por hora y media y se detuvo a reposar en un árbol, luego apareció Iris juntó a ella, su espíritu del Milenio.

-Sam – Llamó Iris.

-¿Qué? – Respondió.

-Siento la presencia de otro... Artículo del Milenio – Dijo, Sam se puso en guardia y miro a los lados. En efecto, escucho pasos y logró ver a Yugi Muto con sus amigos-. El chico, él lo tiene.

Sam lo reconocería dónde fuera, se giró y tragó saliva.

-Es Yugi Muto – Dijo a Iris.

-Entonces, Yami debe estar en el Rompecabezas del Milenio – Dijo Iris-. Un oponente perfecto, Sam.

-Entonces, déjame esto a mi – Sam se metió el collar por la camisa para que no lo notaran.

Por otro lado Joey contaba otro de sus malos chistes.

-¡En China las puertas Rechinan! Jajajaja – Eso no le dio ni pizca de gracia a los otros.

-Jajajaja – Rió sarcásticamente Tea.

-Yugi Muto – Dijeron, Yugi miró a la chica Rubia frente a él-. ¿Eres Yugi Muto, no?

-Si – Joey y Tristán corrieron y se posaron a ambos de Sam.

-¿Qué tal? – Dijo Joey-. Soy Joseph Wheeler, el mejor amigo de Yugi. Llámame Joey.

-No le hagas caso, soy Tristán – Dijo él con cara de bobo-. Un placer señorita.

-Por favor perdónalos – Dijo Tea cogiendo a cada uno de la oreja-. Por cierto, me llamo Tea, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Sam – Dijo-. Un placer.

-El placer es mio.

-¡Pegasus-Sama! – Gritaron, unos guardias estaban a unos metros de ella. Todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos mirando-. Su padre necesita de su presencia en el Castillo, dice que usted solo le faltan dos estrellas, el se las dará.

-¡Lo se! – Repuso Sam-. Es que no me gusta ganármelas así, díganle que mi presencia será prevista a la noche.

-Si, Pegasus-Sama.

Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Tea estaba en blanco, con la mirada sobre Sam.

-Mi padre es Maximilian Pegasus – Dijo ella, con naturalidad. Los guardias se alejaron y los dejaron solos.

-Wow, ¿Pegasus con una hija? – Dijo Joey saliendo del trance-. ¿Y tan hermosa?

-Imprudentes – Susurró Tea.

-Yugi Muto – Dijo ella, con la mano aferrada en su pecho-. Te reto a un duelo.

Yugi le sonrió, se veía como una contrincante difícil.

-Acepto – Yugi miro a los lados-. Pero, ¿En qué arena?

-Vengan conmigo – Sam se encamino a un árbol.

-¿Un árbol? – Dijo Joey.

-Shhh – Ella cogió una rama del árbol y una puerta se abrió en la corteza, los demás quedaron sorprendidos-. ¡Síganme!

Sam entró y los otros la siguieron, camino lentamente por un pasadizo secreto hasta que se detuvo el camino con una gran puerta. Apretó un botón rojo.

 **USTED ESTÁ ENTRANDO A LAS INSTALACIONES PEGASUS, IDENTIFIQUESE INMEDIATAMENTE**

Dijo una voz electrónica, una ranura se abrió y Sam pego su ojo, lo analizaron y luego le pidieron su voz.

 **NOMBRE**

-Sam Pegasus – Dijo Sam con claridad. Las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo y la voz habló de nuevo.

 **BIENVENIDA, SAM PEGASUS-SAMA**

Sam entró junto con todos, caminaron cinco minutos mas y ella se detuvo.

-Abrir – Otra puerta de ladrillos se abrió y dio paso a una extraña sala, había muebles cubiertos por telas y en lo alto de una pared se alzaba el Retrato de Cecilia Pegasus en su vestido de novia-. Bienvenidos, a la sala de Duelos de mi Padre.

Bajo una antorcha y del suelo, con un leve temblor, surgió una plataforma de duelo, Sam saco sus cartas del disco y subió al lado derecho, Yugi subió al izquierdo.

-¡Yugioh! – Dijo en su mente, Yami tomo posesión del cuerpo de Yugi y le sonrió a Sam-. ¿Lista?

Tea, Joey y Tristán tomaron asiento en uno de los elegantes muebles rojos.

-Siempre – Sam coloco sus cartas, igual que Yami.

-¡Hora del duelo! – Gritaron.

-Primero las damas – Dijo Yami.

-Como quieras – Lanzó una carta-. Yo llamo a la Bruja Trude en modo de defensa – El Holograma apareció en la Plataforma-. Dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Juegas bien – Dijo Yami-. Invoco a la Maga de la Fe en modo de defensa, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Bien – Dijo Sam-. Eso creí que harías.

A Yugi se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Bruja Trude, ataca su carta boca abajo con ¡Tormenta de Acero! – La Carta que hace segundos estaba boca abajo del lado de Yugi, desapareció por el ataque.

-¿Qué...? Mi turno, invoco a la Maga Oscura en modo de Defensa.

-Como quieras – Dijo Sam-. Mi turno, ¡Bruja Trude cambia a modo de Ataque!

-¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó Tristán a Joey.

-Ni idea, pero sea lo que sea no es bueno – Contestó el rubio.

-Eso no es todo... – Sam sonrió mientras alzaba la mano-. Carta boca abajo ¡Revelate! – La Carta se reveló y mostró las Espadas de Luz reveladora-. Espadas de luz reveladora.

En eso las puertas principales se abren y Maximilian Pegasus entra con la mirada fija en Sam.

-Me extraña que estés jugando, Sam – Miro a su contrincante-. Y con Yugi Muto.

-Lo he retado – Dijo Sam.

-Estás jugando como pre-escolar – Dijo su padre y se sentó en un sillón-. Basta de juegos, pelea como es debido.

-Si – Ella se saco el collar de la blusa, Yami y sus amigos la miraron de nuevo en blanco-. ¡Iris!

Se apoderó de ella su espíritu y cambió completamente de personalidad.

-Acabemos con esto – Dijo, completamente cambiada-. Bruja Trude ataca a la Maga de la Fe.

La Bruja Trude se acercó a la Maga de la Fe y la destruyó.

-Acabas de activar mi carta de trampa – Yami sonríe y la revela-. ¡Tentación de la Diosa!

-¿Qué...?

-Con ésta carta de trampa puedo mirar tu mano y buscar a un monstruo Nivel 4 – Yugi sonríe mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sam-. Luego puedo invocar ese monstruo en modo especial en modo de ataque de mi lado del campo.

Sam le muestra sus cartas y Yugi sonríe nuevamente.

-¡Guerrero Dai Grepher, te invoco! – El guerrero apareció del lado de Yugi-. Modo de ataque.

El guerreo fue a su posición.

-¡Ataca a la Bruja Trude!

El guerrero de movió y mandó a la Bruja Trude al cementerio. Y los puntos de Sam bajaron a 3000.

-¡Eso Yugi, buena jugada! – Alabó Tea.

-Así se hace – Sonrío Tristán.

-¡Ganale Yugi! – Exclama Joey.

Maximilian se cruzó de brazos.

-Sam, ¿Empezarás a jugar con él? – Exclamó serio-. ¡Juega en serio!

-Eso es lo que quiero – Repone Yugi mirando a la rubia, Sam por su parte sonrío.

-¡Ya lo pediste, Yugi Muto!

Sam alagó un semblante decidido.

-¡Invoco a Dragón Hada, Amazona de los Mares y a Comilón de Zona! – Sus tres monstruos aparecieron en el campo-. ¡Los sacrifico para llamar al gran dios de los mares. El Dragón de Agua!

En eso un Dragón gigante de color azul y con pecho verde se mostró detrás de Sam, rugiendo a Yugi.

-¡Ay, pero que feo! – Se quejó Joey-. ¡Oye ricachona, deberías llevarlo al spa!

-¡Insolente! – Gimió ella y miró de nuevo a Yugi.

Yami miró al dragón.

-¡Dragón de Agua, ataca a el Guerrero Dai Grepher! – El dragón se mueve y ataca.

El guerrero se destruye y los puntos de vida de Yugi bajan a 2.300.

-¡Vamos Yugi! – Anima Tea.

-Juegas bien – Alaba Yami a Sam.

-Tu también lo haces bien – Le sonríe y mira al campo-. Sorpréndeme.

-Como gustes.

A Yugi se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Invoco a Marshmallow en modo de defensa, y juego una carta boca abajo! – Comenta y mira la expresión de Sam.

-¿Cómo esa cosa va a hacerle algo a mi Dragón? – Ríe Sam-. ¡Dragón de Agua, ataca a Marshmallow con cascadas oscuras!

El dragón abre su hocico y ataca.

-¿Eh...? – Marshmallow se volvió a armar y los puntos de Yugi quedaron intactos-. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Mi Marshmallow no puede ser destruido en batalla, por lo cual mis puntos quedan intactos – Sonríe-. ¡Ahora, carta boca abajo. Revélate!

Sam gime.

-¡Cambio de fidelidad!

-¿Qué? – Sam miró a su Dragón y éste gruñó.

-¡Elijo a tu único monstruo. Dragón de Agua!

El Dragón se movió al lado de Yugi y Sam gruñó molesta.

-¡Caray! La niña está frita – Exclama Joey-. Ahora no tiene ningún monstruo.

-¡Insolente! – Dice Pegasus mirando fijamente a Joey-. Vamos Sam.

La rubia asiente.

-Y como sigue siendo mi turno. ¡Dragón de agua ataque directo!

El dragón volvió a atacar y Sam gimió fuertemente cuando sus puntos bajaron a 2.300

-Ahora está igualada a Yugi – Alaba Tea-. ¡Así se hace Yugi!

Sam respiraba lentamente.

-Bien echo – Lo felicita-. ¡Ahora usaré la carta del Dragón de Cuerno Blanco!

Un Dragón rojo con un cuerno en su frente de color blanco apareció en el campo. Mostrando 2.200 puntos de ataque.

-Una carta boca abajo – La coloca sonriente-. ¡Dragón de Cuerno Blanco, ataca a Dragón de Agua!

El Dragón de Agua lanza un grito y se destruye.

-Y eso no es todo, cuando mi Dragón ataca sumo los puntos de ataque de tus monstruos del cementerio a mis puntos de vida – Ríe y Yugi la mira horrorizado.

-¿Qué? – Exclama Joey.

Los puntos de vida de Sam fueron a 3.900 puntos.

-¡No! – Se queja Yugi y examina a sus monstruos, de repente la Maga Oscura brilló y él supo que tenía que hacer-. ¡Una carta boca abajo!

-¿Eso es todo? – Ríe Sam.

-Aún es mi turno – Avisa-. ¡Carta boca abajo, revélate!

La carta se reveló.

-¡La piedra del sabio! – La Maga Oscura sonrío divertida-. ¡Y gracias a ésta carta puedo traer de manera especial al gran Mago Oscuro!

El Mago Oscuro aparece junto a la Maga Oscura con su semblante serio.

-¡Ataquen a el Dragón de Cuerno Blanco con unión de maestro!

-¿Qué? – Gime Sam al ver que su fuerza aumento a 3.000 puntos de ataque.

El Dragón emitió una luz y fue destruido, afectando los puntos de Sam que bajaron a 2.000.

-¡Ataque directo!

-¡Ah! – Grita Sam cuando la fuerza la embiste y le quita todos sus puntos de vida.

Ella se apoya en la mesa y sonríe.

-¡Así se hace Yugi! – Exclama una muy feliz Tea.

-¡Excelente amigo!

-Eso es – Sonríe Tristán.

Yugi y Sam bajan y se miran fijamente.

-Debo admitir que eres una contrincante difícil – La alaba y ella le da dos estrella.

Él la recibe y le sonríe.

-Te he dejado ganar – Exclama ella.

-¡Claro que no! – Dice Joey.

-Claro que sí – Sonríe y saca una carta y se las muestra-. Si hubiera sacado ésta Yugi Muto sería historia...

La carta era **Puerta a la Fusión**

-Podía fusionar a mi Dragón con mi Bruja Trude y su amigo sería historia – Guarda la carta y mira fijamente a Yugi-. ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que necesitarás ésta carta...

Sam saca una carta de su bolso y se la entrega a Yugi.

-Mi Guerrero Dai Grepher – Se la tiende y Yugi la coge-. Úsala.

Su semblante cambió a uno mas relajado. Su espíritu había salido de ella.

-Gracias – Agradece Yugi.

-Adiós, nos veremos pronto – Ella y Maximilian se giran y salen de la sala por la puerta principal.

-Déjenme escoltarlos a la salida – Un guarida los saca del palacio y les cierra la puerta en la cara.

 **Habitación de Sam Pegasus...**

Con sus diez estrellas la chica sonrío y suspiró.

-¿Quién lo diría...? Dejé ganar a un completo desconocido – Suspira-. Pero algo dentro de mi me dice que lo había visto antes.

 **¿O no? Faraón Atem...**

 **######**

¡Hooola a todos! Desde luego Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, sólo hago ésta historia para entretener.

Datos:

Iris es el espíritu que vive en el Ojo del Milenio.

Sam Pegasus es igual de fuerte en un duelo con Yugi

Gracias por leer!

(No olviden seguirme en Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 e Instagram: AutoraSonia)

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por si tienen alguna duda: soniakatyhernandez.2016 .

¡Besos! ¡COMENTEN POR FAVORRRR!

 _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta**


End file.
